Sick Day
by IdleChild
Summary: Madison and Ashley. Don't give me that look. Someone was bound to write one. Lol. You've been warned!


"I can't believe your mom _let_ you skip school today" came Spencer's voice over the phone.

Ashley flopped onto her bed, phone in hand. "Yeah, I know. It would have almost been cool of her, if her if she hadn't been doing it to impress another boyfriend. He's what you call a _lenient_ parent. His son's real nice…kinda reminds me of Clay. Real smart guy. They would get along great."

"Maybe they should meet"

"I'll introduce him sometimes. So anything interesting happen while I was MIA?"

"Mm, not really. A couple of pop quizzes, that sort of thing."

"Hm sounds like fun. Well it's a good thing I did skip then. My grades would so be slaughtered."

"It's no use prolonging the inevitable" Spencer said in a sing song voice.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Whatever!"

"Oh and Madison wasn't here today either."

"Damn and I missed it?"

"Hey, you wanted to skip"

"Hmph. Well was it every bit the heaven we dreamed about?"

Spencer laughed. "Actually yes. Without either of you around it was so…peaceful" she teased, sighing in mock contentment.

"Hey!"

"And so _boring_" Spencer added.

Ashley grinned. "Ah so my presence was missed"

"Yes I _suppose_"

"You suppose? Spence you can hurt a girl sometimes!" Ashley cried dramatically.

Spencer laughed. Suddenly Ashley heard the familiar beep of a second caller. "Hold on a sec Spence, I got another call" "Sure"

"Hello?"

"Ley Ley? Is that you?" It was the voice of an old woman. She had a very heavy Spanish accent.

"Ashley paled suddenly. "N-Nana?" she sputtered.

"It is you! How are you child? I haven't heard from you in so long!"

Ashley laughed nervously. "I…um, well I've been good. Yourself?"

"Oh you know me. Living each day to the fullest"

"So…when did you get here? I thought you were up in Panama?"

"Oh I was, but I was visiting Maddy and the family"

"Oh…er…how is she?"

"She didn't tell you? Oh yes, she didn't come to school today. She's actually quite sick right now"

"Uh sorry to hear that" Ashley said in her best concerned voice, trying to bite back a snort. Yeah right.

"That's the reason I'm calling you. My son and daughter are out of town and if you're not busy, would you like to come keep Maddy some company? She always liked spending time with her _best_ friend. I'm sure she would appreciate it"

"Huh…wha? I um…well it's like this…" 

"Can I expect you in an hour or so? I have to leave soon, it's a bingo tournament. And you know how big mama loves her bingo!"

"I…" Suddenly Ashley heard crashing in the background. "Nana! What are you doing?" rasped Madison. Ashley winced. Madison sounded terrible. She must've been really sick. "Oh girl, get back into bed!" "Stop! Hang up right now!" "You're being ridiculous!"

"Ah maybe I should call late-"

"Nonsense! Madison UPSTAIRS!….Ahem. So can you do it?"

"Well honestly…"

"Good! Just hurry though, Maddy's becoming irate. She could use the company. See you soon!" Click.

"Ah…yeah…bye…" Ashley muttered. She sighed, running her hand through her hair. She then clicked back over to Spencer.

"Hey…"

"Wow, don't you sound cheerful." Spencer commented sarcastically. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Ashley smiled a bit at the worry in the other girl's voice. "You wouldn't believe who called me…" She groaned a little.

"Who?"

"Madison's grandmother"

"Oh…um _why_?"

"Well Madison's sick and she wants me to stay with her."

"Oookay. Am I missing something? Doesn't she know you two aren't friends anymore?"

"Apparently Madison never told her," Ashley grimaced. "Ugh, this is unbelievable…"

"So…you going?" "What?" "Are you going? To stay with Madison?"

"Man…" Ashley smacked herself in the forehead. "I really don't want to go, but Nana…well I can't say no to her without feeling guilty…"

"Want me to come with?" the blonde offered. Ashley immediately brightened. "Would you?"

Spence giggled. "Sure! I'd love to go mess with-er-_look after_ Madison. After all, she's sick. Gotta kick her when she's down"

"Ooh naughty naughty Spence. I'm rubbing off on you" Ashley teased, pleased with her friend's idea.

"Ew I know." "Spencer!" Ashley could hear Paula over the phone. "Gimme a sec" Spencer said.

Ashley relaxed into her mattress, feeling better about the idea of going to Madison's. She hadn't been there in ages…she wondered briefly if it changed from when they were kids. Ashley scowled. She really didn't care. Madison was…Well the girl was sick, so she couldn't do much. And at least she didn't have to go alone. Hmm, maybe she could convince Spencer to make out with her in front of Madison. She snickered evilly. That would certainly freak Madison out and it'd be _a lot _of fun. Oh the possibilities.

"Ash"

"Yeah?" Ashley responded, snapping out of her reverie. "I can't go"

"What?"

"My mom's taking the entire family out for a…_Bingo_ night" Spencer explained disgustedly.

"_Bingo_?" Ashley echoed. What the hell! From that moment on, Ashley swore to hate the game.

"So you'll have to go without me"

"Damn…" There goes the dream.

"Sorry"

"Nah, it's cool. I just…ah, have fun with you family bingo night" Ashley sighed, trying to smile.

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be just…peachy"

* * *

Ashley stood in front of the door of Madison's lovely suburban neighborhood home. She seriously contemplated making a run for it, but before she could fully weigh the pros and cons of her decision, the door swung open and large arms grabbed her, ignoring her yelp of protest.

"Ley Ley!" a large old woman cried happily. "I'm so happy you came!"

"Nana…" Ashley gasped and then smiled a bit. Well at least the old woman was happy. Ashley in truth adored Madison's grandmother. She was the mother figure she never had. The old woman made sure neither of her two favorite girls went without love.

"Look at you, you're so grown! And _pretty_! Just like my Maddy. You're filling out quite nicely."

"Well thanks, I do try" Ashley grinned.

"I bet" a voice sneered from above. They both looked up. It was Madison.

"Madison! Get you ass down here girl! Come and say hi to Ashley!" the old woman cried, waving the girl over. Ashley took a deep breath. The moment she was waiting for had finally come.

Madison, who looked as sick as Ashley felt, slowly made her way down the stairs. She was dressed in a light pink, form fitting nightgown, that hugged her in the right places, and pink fuzzy slippers that only added to her look of vulnerability and innocence. Her eyes were bright, feverish, and droopy at the same time. Her hair, like usual, was neat and fell in silky waves. The light blush on her face contrasted with her tanned, but now pale, skin and the poor girl looked like she needed a good sleep. Despite her obvious cold, Ashley had to begrudgingly admit that the other still looked hot. But then…she always looked hot. Ashley frowned a bit. Ew! Gross! Had she just called Madison hot? Where had that come from?

She _seriously_ needed to get laid. She was becoming delusional.

Madison, for her part, didn't glare, but her look wasn't one of a girl happy to see her best friend.

Ashley smirked inwardly. At least she wasn't the only one who was bummed about this situation. "Hey _Maddy_, how are you?" she simpered in mock concern. "After hearing you were sick, I came straight here. I was sooo worried. And I even brought hot soup, courtesy of Spencer." She winked and cheerfully waved a thermos. "She says get better soon. School's just not the same without you. And I _couldn't_ agree more"

Madison's eyes darkened dangerously.

"Oh! That's so thoughtful!" Madison's grandmother gushed. "Where are you manners Madison? Say thank you!" the woman scolded.

"Oh she doesn't ha-" Ashley began.

"No, no, she's right," Madison said, speaking for the first time. She flashed one of her brilliant smiles as she walked over to the other two. "I forgot my manners. Thank you _Ley Ley_" she said sweetly. She then did something that shocked the hell out of Ashley. She hugged the girl. Not too hard, not too soft…just a nice, firm, embrace. "I'm so glad you came" she whispered. Right then…it seemed like such a heart felt moment, but to Ashley, it promised nothing but terror. She felt a shiver travel up her spine and she swallowed. Hard. "G-glad to be here…" she squeaked hoarsely. Madison stepped away from her and smiled. Ashley couldn't stop frowning, which made Madison's smile broader. Ashley bit back the urge to wipe the smug look off the girl's face. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all.

* * *

"So will you two be alright? I should be back tomorrow evening! Can you last till then?" the old woman inquired as she placed her purse into her car.

Tomorrow? Ashley had _no_ intentions of staying that long. She was being nice, but nice-ness only gets so far! Before she could protest she felt an arm snake its way around her waist. "That'll be fine Nana. I'm sure we can manage" Madison replied. Ashley gave her a withering look.

Fine. If that's the way it is. Ashley then wrapped her own arms around Madison's waist. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll take _good_ care of her" she smiled, ignoring Madison's glare.

"Alright then! I'll see you two then! Ciao sweeties!" the old woman waved and drove off, leaving the two girls standing at the door smiling sugary sweet smiles and holding onto each other.

"Uh, let go of me" Madison hissed as she let go first and walked inside. Ashley rolled her eyes and followed her in. "You grabbed me first Princess"

"Whatever" Madison suddenly sneezed. And then she began to cough. Ashley stifled a laugh as she watched her ex-friend switch from coughing to swearing back to coughing again with the occasional sneeze in between.

She walked over and rubbed the girl's back comfortingly. "And here I thought you were faking it" she grinned. Madison stiffened at her touch and moved away form her. "Leave me alone" she hissed tiredly.

"Sorry honey, but it's your fault I'm here, remember?" Ashley smirked, crossing her arms.

Madison scowled a bit and then began coughing again. "Ugh…"

"Look. You look like hell and obviously need sleep. So go upstairs and get into bed. I'll check on you in a little bit."

"I can't move…" Madison whined, staying put. "What?" "Help me" "Help you _how_?" Ashley demanded blinking.

"Carry. Me. Up. The. Stairs." The sickly brunette ordered.

Ashley just gave her a pointed look. "Girl, you're crazy. You walked down here, you can take your ass back up "

"Am I? Are you not here to take care of me? Isn't that what you promised Nana?" Madison questioned as she moved closer over to Ashley and then shoved the girl to her knees. "What the…!" Ashley yelped as she sat on her knees in front of Ashley lower region, the girl's hands on her shoulders. Now this was an odd position…she had a really nice view of the girl's panti…

"Now get moving" Madison suddenly commanded, her voice husky, and her eyes flashing somewhat as she looked down at Ashley. Ashley scowled.

Nana so owed her. Ashley grunted and groaned as she gave Madison a piggyback ride up the stairs. "God Madison! You're so…heavy…"

"More walking, less talking"

"Grr…" Ashley gritted her teeth, but abandoned thoughts of throwing the girl down the stairs. Murder wasn't looked upon highly on college transcripts. Madison sneezed. "Ugh! Will you cover your mouth? I might catch it!" Madison only sniffled in response.

* * *

Despite the somewhat hellish morning…the day…believe it or not…had been a relatively relaxing and peaceful day for Ashley – enjoyable even. She didn't even mind the fact that she had to do the housework. Doing the laundry had been interesting though…Ashley even got to brush up on her Spanish speaking skills watching a couple of soap operas. Madison hadn't bothered her once all through the afternoon as the girl mostly slept peacefully after downing a bottle of cough syrup. Speaking of which, it was about that time to go check on her again.

She made her way to the room, knocked lightly, but knew there would be no response. She entered and found Madison asleep just like she left her. "Geeze Madison you're such a lazy ass" she said aloud with a bit of a smile as she walked over to the bed.

She reached over and touched the other girl's forehead. She frowned some. The girl was burning up. She had better go get a wet towel…Before Ashley did leave she found herself staring at Madison's slightly parted lips. Ashley had to admit she was always jealous of those lips. No wonder Glen and Aiden could not resist the urge to kiss them. She had really kiss-able lips. They were so plump and red and soft and…glossy. Geeze, did the girl wear lip-gloss to be or something? Even when sick…they still looked nice. Ashley briefly wondered if they felt as nice as they looked. She shook her head wildly. There she went again. What the fuck was she thinking! This was Madison for Christ's sake! _Madison_! She shouldn't think…She had better just go get the towel before she went nuts.

"Ugh…"

Ashley froze at the sound of the groan.

"Oh god…" Madison moaned as she turned over in her sheets. "I've died and gone to hell…"

"And good morning to you too, Sunshine" Ashley replied dryly.

"Why are you _still_ here? Isn't my grandmother back yet?" Madison demanded irritably.

"Sorry, but it's only a few minutes after five. You're stuck with me for a while longer"

"Damn it…"

"Don't sound so cheerful about it."

"So how do you feel?" Ashley inquired sweetly. Madison just glared at her. "How do you think I feel?"

"I don't know…" Ashley said slowly, with a shrug. "Sick?" she cocked her head cutely.

Madison rolled her eyes and then sighed, looking forlornly at her clock. "I'm hungry," she simply said.

"Yeah, it's about dinner time. Hold on while I get you some of that soup"

"Chicken noodle?" Madison looked down at the bowl in disdain.

"What did you expect? Clam chowder?" Ashley bit out sarcastically. "Why? Is there a problem?" she inquired more calmly, raising a brow.

"I don't do condensed soup" the girl replied, pushing the tray away from her.

"Then don't eat it," Ashley shrugged as she reached over to take the tray.

Suddenly a soft gargling noise was heard. Madison blushed and Ashley smirked.

"Hungry Maddy dear?"

"Just give me the soup"

Madison noiselessly at her soup, a feat that impressed Ashley as she always slurped when she ate chicken noodle. Ashley just sat on the edge of the bed, as there was nothing better to do. She turned to look at the other girl to see if she was finished eating when her face broke out into a grin. Madison had a piece of noodle on her lip. It looked like a deformed tooth. Damn and here she was without her camera.

"I know I'm hot, but you really shouldn't stare"

Ashley blinked and then scowled. "As if! I wasn't staring at you"

"Oh please. I saw you ogling my luscious lips. I bet all you want to do is ravish them with kisses" Madison smirked.

It didn't sound like a totally bad idea. Now that Madison mentioned it, she did look a bit hot. It wouldn't hurt to shred that nightgown off that lovely body. Allow more circulation anyway. Ashley shuddered at the thought. "Girl I think you need your head checked!" And maybe she needed hers too, she added to herself mentally. "I'll admit, I did look at you lips…" Ashley flushed at Madison's triumphant look. "But _only _because you had food on them! See!" Her hand darted out and wiped the food away gently.

"Who told you to touch me?"

Ashley let out an exasperated sigh, standing up from the bed. "Oh for the love of…" She threw her hand ups in the air. "Listen you, I am not here to stare, drool, or rape you in any shape, form, or fashion!" she snarled.

"Just because I like girls doesn't mean I have no standards. So drop it. You're not even my type anyways!"

"Hm and I always thought hot girls were your type. I see. You prefer the more innocent 'Hiya, I'm from Ohio' blonde types right?" Madison sneered with a smug smile.

"Leave Spencer out of this" Ashley warned, glaring at the other girl.

"Or else what?"

"Or else-!" Ashley's phone then went off, cutting off her sentence. She scowled and then picked up. "What is it?" She bit out, not bothering to mask her anger.

"I see Madison's give you quite a hard time" came the giggle over the line.

"Spence! Oh, sorry for snapping like that" Ashley apologized sincerely moving away from Madison, who was now glaring hatefully at her.

"What's up?"

"Just calling to check on you. I was worried about you"

Ashley smiled brightly, instantly happy. "Aw that's so sweet! But you don't have to worry about me. I can handle Madison. In fact I-hey!" Ashley cried as Madison came over and snatched her phone away.

"Madison hand over my phone!"

Madison merely smiled sweetly as she began to speak into the phone. "Hello, Spencer? I'm sorry, but we're experiencing technical difficulties right. You're going to have to call Ashley back at another time. Later"

"Madison wha-" Click. Madison hung up the phone and then promptly chucked it out her window with a satisfied smirk.

"My phone! Bitch…" Ashley swore as she rushed to leave the room, but Madison blocked her way.

"Get out of my way Madison" Ashley growled angrily.

"And where are you going?" Madison said, her eyes dark. "You can't leave"

"Watch me"

"Oh? Is that so? Well I think otherwise" "What the!" Ashley was suddenly pushed onto the bed with strength she never knew Madison possessed. Madison then jumped on top of her, straddling her waist and holding down her wrist.

"M-Madison…get the fuck off me!" Ashley hissed as she struggled beneath the other girl.

"I need to call Spencer!" she voiced loudly.

"Pft. Like I care. You know…" Madison began, leaning forward. "I really _hate_ being ignored…" she whispered in Ashley's ear. Her teeth slightly grazed it. "Especially to some hill billy bimbo from Ohio" Ashley shivered. Had Madison just nip her ear? No she was losing it…definitely losing it.

Ashley groaned, desperately trying to ignore the wonderful feeling of the other girl's body against her own. "Madison please get off…" she tried again weakly.

"What? You're not enjoying it? And here I thought you liked this kind of thing…" Madison purred mockingly.

Hell yeah she liked it! That's what's so damn ate up about it! Damn her lipido! This was all turning her on waay to much. God since when did she become such a hoe?

"That's it!" Ashley cried. "Off now!" She began to buck her hips wildly, grinding into the other girl, but froze when she heard a gasp. She looked up and saw a strange look on the other girl's face.

It was a look of…arousal? Ashley's mind did a double take. Was Madison…_aroused_? BY HER? No. Freaking. Way. But still…

Ashley did an experimental squirm, arching her hips ever so slightly into Madison. Madison's eyes closed, as a pained looked crossed her face. She let out a shaky breath. "You really…need to stop doing that" she said in a strained voice.

Ashley grinned wickedly. This was her chance. She could throw the other girl of. "And…if I don't?" she moved again. Madison's hands left Ashley's waist and instead went for the girl's waist – try and push the girl down.

Madison's eyes opened and she looked at Ashley. "You may not like what will happen" she simply replied. Ashley felt her heart begin to race, her lips were dry, and she unconsciously licked them. Madison's eyes watched those lips like a hawk.

Ashley almost obeyed Madison's warning. Almost. "How would you know what I like?" she whispered back. Their eyes locked instantaneously.

Then there was a collision of lips, a clash of teeth and tongues, wandering hand, and eventually a loud thud from bodies crashing to the floor.

"Oh damn, I think I landed on a heel!" Ashley groaned.

"Shut up Davies" came Madison's deep voice.

"You don't having a friggin Stiletto in your-ahhh oooh…"

"Feel better? Hm?"

Only a shuddering gasp was the response.

"Thought so"

* * *

"Ley Ley! How are you this morning!" Nana cheerfully asked from over the phone.

Ashley smiled as she plopped down on the couch. She was dressed only in a towel; it did nothing to hide the marks on her neck. "Oh you know me. Just living each day to the fullest" she grinned.

"Glad to here it!"

"How's bingo?"

"Fabulous, naturally. I'm raking in the doe…and the men, if you catch my drift"

The younger girl laughed. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself"

"How's Maddy? She wasn't too wild I hope?"

Ashley blushed lightly. Lady…you have no idea, she thought bemusedly. "Um not at all…she was a perfect angel. She has…a lot of energy now too"

"Oh I'm so happy! Well see you two tonight! Ciao!"

"Bye Nana" Click.

"Ashley! Hurry up! I want to continue my sponge bath!" Madison shouted from upstairs.

"Will you wait a minute? Damn, I coming!"

Ashley grumbled unintelligently some things about being oversexed and bossy girls and she discarded her towel as she headed up the stairs.

* * *

So? How was it? First time yuri writer, but this show inspired me to do it. Meh. 


End file.
